The Songs to Saga of Rule
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: Here is the songs That can be found in The First 3 chapters I'm only posting this For the first three however If you want more then maybe I will do a new one with them all once the Saga Is done


**The Following Songs are By Lucian Jay Raidijiu & Are For The Saga Of Rule Also By Lucian Jay Raidijiu**

**Wheel Of Life By LJR (This one Troy & Tina Sing together think of it as the opening song & Theme) © 2004**

**Evil killed, evil reborn, there is no stopping the wheel of life, oh the wheel of life is what comforts you, me & everything, oh here in the world we are all judged, all we can do is walk the path that the wheel of life shows us, oooh ya, yeah, yeah, follow the path, walk the path, it's the wheel of life's heat that warms our face, light that fades the darkness away**

**The Wheel Of Life, it's what controls Us, It's what controls fate, the Wheel of Life**

**We're only human it's not in our power to see what's ahead of us, we have to wait for the path to be shown to us, to know that sign,**

**The Wheel Of Life, it's what controls Us, It's what controls fate, the Wheel of Life, The Wheel Of Life, it's what controls Us, It's what controls fate, the Wheel of Life**

**Lets turn the lights down low and think about our path**

**The Wheel Of Life, it's what controls Us, It's what controls fate, the Wheel of Life**

**(This song was by Selena (Elena1986-2008) Or The Character Tina in this saga, Yes it is short but however the message it sends into the story is clear. This song was inspired from Vanessa Williams's The Confront Zone 1990)**

**My Pain By Lucian Jay Raidijiu 1999 ****© 2004 **

**When the darkness of winter subsides, and the storm calm's it fury will I be able to forgive myself, I've traveled to the gates beyond the light of day looking for you, only to find more pain, my heart can't take it anymore, it's breaking, and I know it's my fault & I'm sorry I wish I could trade places with you to take back all the hurts, **

**Please tell me how, please forgive me, please my pain is killing me everyday your not here, I need to be forgiven, what words do I say, what are these feelings that's in side my heart… **

**Oh lord, melt my frozen heart, heal it, bring her back to us… oh I'd give my life, if it was to be the price, looking back I see now where I was wrong, I see how I hurt someone we both cared for, **

**Please tell me how, please forgive me, please my pain is killing me everyday your not here, I need to be forgiven, what words do I say, what are these feelings that's in side my heart…**

**You were his one & only, I took you from Him & this world, but the pain's still strong as if it were yesterday, oh you were his, I'm so sorry I took you from him, ohhhh, **

**Please tell me how, please forgive me, please my pain is killing me everyday your not here, I need to be forgiven, what words do I say, what are these feelings that's in side my heart…**

**This song was written for the Character Erin In Rule as in chapter 1 you read about a girl named Erin & a demon who took over Troy's body and killed Erin, well this song is for her**

**My Turn By Lucian Jay Raidijiu 2006 ****© 2009**

**You lied, you cheated, you hurt me, so no I won't be here waiting for you like last time… cause I'm gonna have me some fun & first on this list is kicking you out of my heart & mind**

**How could you do this to me, I have no idea, well now it's my turn & baby I'm gonna enjoy it, my love was true, I gave you everything & this is my reward, well I'm not gonna take it, now it's my turn, I'm gonna love every moment of it, I don't know how long I'm going to enjoy it but baby I will love every second of it, all of it baby**

**Now you tell me, you love me & you'll never do it again, well no not this time, my ears & heart is closed to you**

**How could you do this to me, I have no idea, well now it's my turn & baby I'm gonna enjoy it, my love was true, I gave you everything & this is my reward, well I'm not gonna take it, now it's my turn, I'm gonna love every moment of it, I don't know how long I'm going to enjoy it but baby I will love every second of it, all of it baby**

**Now it's my turn baby **

**How could you do this to me, I have no idea, well now it's my turn & baby I'm gonna enjoy it, my love was true, I gave you everything & this is my reward, well I'm not gonna take it, now it's my turn, I'm gonna love every moment of it, I don't know how long I'm going to enjoy it but baby I will love every second of it, all of it baby**

**This song is by Troy Vaclov Azrael for his ex**

**Feel It By Lucian Jay Raidijiu 2004-2009 ****© 2009**

**Tonight we move, make love, and feel each other's bodies; we enter each other's bodies moving to each other's own beat, when I enter you I make you shiver, when I feel on me I quiver with delight, **

**Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love, Yeah baby, Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love**

**I can't believe how this love can feel, how it moves me, how it leaves me so tried after, so weak in the knees, this is so good so right, when we reach that line of no return I feel & want more, you gotta give me more baby **

**Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love, Yeah baby, Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love**

**Ya can feel me, enter me, touch me, tie me up, and just give me more of this earth moving physical love **

**Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love, Yeah baby, Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love**

**Ya can feel me, enter me, touch me, tie me up, and just give me more of this earth moving physical love**

**Ya can feel me, enter me, touch me, tie me up, and just give me more of this earth moving physical love**

**Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love, Yeah baby, Baby, can you feel it? Do you like it, tie me down, move me, feel me, skin to skin, enter me, touch me We're moving to each other's own beat, we make love, we do it so well, we move the earth with our physical love**

**I want to be Jammin to just this beat all night long**

**This Song was originally written for the Trilogy Of The Mask A Yuri/Yaoi/ST8 & BD story written by Tom Right & Lucian Jay Raidijiu 2004. But I feel this song is better for Rule and for when you get to chapter 3**


End file.
